Un endroit appelé Espoir
by holberly
Summary: Morte, elle était morte. Morte pour Elena. Et si quelque chose l'attendait après la mort ?


Le scooby gang l'avait tué, elle n'avait même pas fini sa première année à l'universités. Elle était morte pour sauver Elena. Elle avait vu tout le monde autour d'elle mourir, et maintenant c'était son tour. Morte, elle était morte. C'était peut-être sa destinée, être sacrifiée.

* * *

><p>- NOOOON, cria Stefan<p>

Pas elle, ce n'était pas possible, pas Caroline, pas sa meilleure amie. Non, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il se jeta sur le corps déjà gris.

- Et merde, grogna Damon.

- Non, pas Caroline, dit Elena, les yeux humides.

Stefan était en larmes, sa meilleure était morte. Stefan se retourna pour regarder Damon, Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy et Matt.

- Il nous reste plus qu'à l'enterrer dans les bois, soupira Damon.

Tout le monde regarda Damon choqué.

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier. Vous voulez qu'elle ai un enterrement ? Pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle est morte ? Désolé mais même si j'aime Blondie, je prends pas le risque de Klaus et sa famille reviennent en ville, et nous tue tous.

- Damon a un point, je prends pas le risque de revoir les originaux encore une fois, grogna Tyler.

- Non ! Bonnie, dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose, supplia Stefan.

- Sans pouvoirs je ne peux rien faire, on peut juste demander à Liv de faire un sort de conservation, mais honnêtement sans l'aide de l'autre-côté, je ne peux rien faire. Répondit Bonnie, elle aussi en pleure.

- Appelons Liv alors, dit Elena.

Le reste du groupe était silencieux. Caroline était morte. C'était impossible.

* * *

><p>- Plus que quelques minutes, soupira-t-elle.<p>

- Je ne peux toujours pas le croire, ils ont tué Caroline, ricana le brun. Et sans regrets en plus, mon frère va vite les tués.

- Tu savais que Caroline avait couché avec ton frère ? Lui demanda la brune.

- Ouais, extra, s'écria Kol. Mon frère amoureux, j'y aurais cru.

Katherine et Kol rigolèrent tous les deux. Pour la première fois en quelques semaines, ils n'allaient plus être seuls dans cet endroit.

* * *

><p>Ça faisait si mal, mourir est horrible. Elle avait déjà été torturée plusieurs fois mais cette fois-ci est horrible. Elle se sentit tomber et sa vue s'éclaira.<p>

- Hey carybear, dit une voix familière.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit deux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle est en enfer ?

- Eh bien tu as perdu t'as langue, dit l'homme.

- Où suis-je ? demanda Caroline.

- Nul part, Carybear, nul part seulement avec nous deux, soupira la brune.

- T'inquiète pas, on va s'amuser, ricana l'original.

Oui elle était définitivement en enfer pour être coincé avec Katherine Pierce et Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

><p>- Ma... Fille est morte ?<p>

- Écoute, Liz on est désolé, on voulait... Essaya Damon.

- Non, non c'est fini, s'écria Liz. Vous avez tué ma fille, VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ, hurla-t-elle. Je veux que vous partez tous de cette ville, vous avez déjà fait trop de dégâ le lendemain ils étaient tous partis vers la Nouvelle-Orléans.

* * *

><p>- Tu vois Care, expliqua Kol. On peut tout voir, d'ailleurs tes amis sont pas très intelligent, hein.<p>

- La nouvelle-Orléans, sérieux ? Elena touche à Elijah et elle peut se considérer comme morte.

- Kat, sérieusement, t'es morte qu'es-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Caroline.

- Revenir, et la tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Elle le mérite cette garce, on est tous mort à d'elle, renchéri l'original.

- Mouais, c'est ma meilleure amie quand même.

- C'était, et franchement quelle meilleure amie hein, s'exclama le sosie.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à revenir et la tuer, conclu Kol.

- Hey ! cria la blonde.

La mort pouvait créer des alliances inattendues.

* * *

><p>- Maintenant on fait tout pour ne pas croiser Klaus...<p>

- Et si on croise Klaus, on ne parle pas de Caroline.

- Elle est partie à la découverte du monde, fini Elena. C'est bon on a comprit Damon.

- Donc Klaus aimait bien boucle d'or ? demanda Enzo, qui était venu aussi.

- Ouais, et elle a couché avec lui, grogna Tyler

- On ne peut pas juste dire la vérité ? demanda Stefan.

- NON, crièrent tous.

Alors que les 8 passagers criaient, le mini-bus s'approchait de la Nouvelle-Orléans, à grands pas.- NON, hurla la blonde.

* * *

><p>- Allez CareCare, c'était comment avec mon frère ? Même si je suis mieux.<p>

- Moi j'ai déjà eu les détails, hein Carybear ?

- Sérieux, c'est... ARGG arrêtez de parler de Klaus, demanda Caroline.

- Jamais.

* * *

><p>- Quelle mauvaise surprise, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?<p>

- Klaus arrête, demanda son frère

Ce dernier roula des yeux. Klaus venait de trouver le scooby gang dans sa ville, et son frère le réprimandait ?

- Sérieusement, ce n'est pas votre ville je présume ? Alors laissez nous tranquille, se défendit l'homme avec l'accent britannique.

"Qui c'est lui ?" Pensa Klaus.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser Mr... commença Elijah.

- Enzo, dit l'intéressé

- Mr. Enzo, mon frère est à la tête de ce quartier, nous voulons d'ailleurs que ce dernier reste calme. Et vos amis ont l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis, nous voulons-

- Caroline, où est Caroline ? coupa Klaus.

Ils sont dans la merde.

* * *

><p>- Feuille !<p>

- Ciseaux, jt'ai niqué Kol, s'exclama Caroline.

- TU TRICHE, cria l'intéressé. Je suis un des êtres les plus puissants et beau et inte-

- Ferme-là Kol merci, dit le vampire âgé de 500 ans.

Même un originel pouvait se faire battre à pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Même s'il venait d'apprendre à y jouer.

En voyage ? Il savait qu'ils mentaient, Caroline ne serait jamais partie visiter le monde, alors que tous ses amis visitent eux aussi le monde. Klaus jeta son verre à travers son salon. Qu'est-il arrivé à Caroline ?

Il composa alors un numéro familier.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre sonneries...

- Bonjour ?

* * *

><p>- BIEN SÛR, KLAUS, hurla l'hybride.<p>

Ils étaient tombés sur Klaus. De toutes les personnes du monde, ils étaient tombé sur Klaus.

- On aurait dû dire la vérité, intervient Stefan.

- Pour qu'il nous tue ? Demanda Jeremy. Ce mec est un monstre.

- Tôt ou tard il va découvrir que Care est morte, soupira Matt.

- Franchement pourquoi Klaus était obsédé par Caroline ? Il ne pouvait pas être obsédé par quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Damon.

- On peut demander de l'aide à Elijah, rêva Elena.

Elle pouvait toujours rêver.

* * *

><p>- Je vais tuer cette pute, hurla Katherine.<p>

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et Elena s'approchait déjà d'Elijah.

- Damon et Stefan ne suffisent plus ? devina Caroline.

Plus les jours passait, plus cette dernière avait du mal avec son ancienne meilleure amie. Elle était morte pour elle, et elle en avait rien à faire. Quelle amie pouvait être comme ça ? Kol et Katherine lui avait fait ouvrir ses yeux, et obscurcit son jugement.

- Je vais la tuer, grogna la Petrova

- Tous dans le monde des vivants et on la tue, plaisanta l'original.

* * *

><p>De toute les personnes dans le monde, Liz Forbes n'aurait jamais cru que c'était l'être le plus puissant qui se soucierait le plus de sa fille à part elle. Il voulait ressusciter sa fille. Il la voulait vivante. Klaus Mikaelson aimait sa fille. Qui l'aurait cru ?<p>

C'était simple, elle devait lui ramener le corps de sa fille pour qu'il appelle une sorcière. Une chance que personne n'était au courant de sa mort.

* * *

><p>Morte, sa lumière était morte. Morte, ils l'avaient tuée. Maudites personnes, maudite ville. Putain. Pourquoi elle ? De toute les personnes de ses amis, c'est la seule qui méritait de vivre.<p>

La femme qu'il aimait, sa lumière était morte.

Non ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça.

* * *

><p>- Enfer ?<p>

- Kol's paradise ?

- Ennui total ?

- Pourquoi cet endroit à besoin d'un nom ? demanda Katherine.

- Pour nous occuper, répondit Caroline.

- Kol's hell, est parfait, pourquoi vous êtes contre ? dit Kol en boudant.

- Espoir alors, suggéra Katherine ?

- Espoir ?

- Bip, c'est de la merde oh, y'a pas Kol dedans et en plus espoir de quoi ? Y'a plus d'espoir on va rester coincé ici.

- Espoir qu'on vive encore une fois. J'ai espéré pendant 500 d'être libre, j'ai assez de temps pour espérer de sortir d'ici.

- Après tout, nous ne sommes pas de l'autre côté, ni vivant, alors on peut encore espérer. Je suis pour Espoir.

- Pfeu, Kol's espoir alors ? suggéra Kol.

Les deux filles rirent, l'originel se joint alors elles. Ils étaient peut-être coincé ici pour toujours, mais après tout ils avaient le temps de se supporter.

* * *

><p><em>Franchement, si j'ai posté ça, c'est que je suis dans un camping et que je m'ennuie. Même si le texte est horrible, j'ai pu au moins m'occuper deux heures. Oui oui, deux heures, avec un téléphone pas vraiment coopératif, la mise en page ça prend du temps.<em>

_Bon sérieux, les persos sont tous très OCC, et j'ai complètement détesté Elena quand j'ai écris ça, quoi que je déteste tout le temps Elena. Me tuer pas ! Bref si je devais situer ce texte ça serait après le 5x15, en oubliant tous les événements de TO. Voilaaaaa._

_xx Holberly _


End file.
